It's why we do what we do
by wanderless-dreamer
Summary: AU: Brooke never pursued Lucas, she and Nathan are dating,And Nate never dated Peyton. Lucas and Peyton recently started dating. Brooke and Peyton, and Lucas and Haley are B.F.F’s. Jake, Mouth, Skills, Bevin and others included. It’s November of their Fre
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or wish to own any of the characters from One Tree Hill, or any sub-plots similar to that of the show.

AU: Brooke never pursued Lucas, she and Nathan are dating,(And Nate never dated Peyton). Lucas and Peyton recently started dating. Brooke and Peyton, and Lucas and Haley are B.F.F's. Jake, Mouth, Skills, Bevin and others included. It's November of their Freshman year...

Lucas was getting ready for school on a Monday morning. He had just gotten out of the shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist, covered in moisture. He was standing in front of his dresser, sculpting his hair.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

The knocking was coming from his side door.

"Just a sec!" he called, scanning the room for his clothes.

"It's just me Luke," the female voice yelled through the door.

Lucas visibly relaxed, "Come in!" He walked over to his closet and searched through it.

Haley opened the door slowly and cautiously stepped inside, with a nevous, anxious look on her face. Her sandy blonde hair was up in a ponytail, curls hanging naturally out the back. Her bright, crystal eyes scanned the room and her normally glowing skin was slightly pale. She was wearing a white shirt, hunter green cargo pants, and black Etnies. She was wearing very little make up and a yin/yang pendant hung on a leather strap around her neck.

She set her tan messenger bag by the door after she closed it gently and walked over to his bed, pacing for a moment before taking a seat. She watched Lucas scurry back and forth from the bathroom, first putting on a pair of blue boxers and then a pair of faded jeans.

"So...How are you doing Hales?" Lucas asked, looking for a t-shirt.

Haley was wringing her hands in her lap, " I'm good,"

He knew the statement wasn't as true as she tried to make it seem, she had been acting strange and distant for about a week and she wasn't talking about it, "Nice try Hales, but you might want to try lying to someone who hasn't known you since you were four." He smiled light-heartedly at her.

"I just have a lot on my mind, but I don't really want to talk about it," she replied honestly.

He gave up on his shirt hunt and kneeled down in front of her, "Hales, whatever it is I'm sure it's not as dire as it seems, just don't stress, okay? I know you, you over-analyze way too much."

A small, brief smile graced her lips and she looked into his, concerned, understanding eyes, "Thanks Luke, but I'm still not saying anything."

"That's fine, but if you decided you want to talk I'm here," he assured her, standing up.

"I know, thanks ," she told him and enveloped him in a hug.

He embraced his best friend tightly, concerned, but trying to give her some strength.

"Hey Lucas?! You decent?!" Peyton called, coming in through his front door. She looked at them, hugging with Lucas topless and raised an eyebrow, "Am I interrupting?"

Haley immediately jumped away from Lucas, " Peyton, we weren't...I mean, nothing..."

Peyton started laughing hysterically, "You should've seen the looks on your faces."

Lucas glared at her, "Very funny Peyton."

Haley's laughter filled the entire room, startling the other two occupants.

Lucas chuckled, "Thanks Hales!"

She continued to laugh, "It's just so funny, like I would ever be interested in you."

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed, feigning hurt.

Haley shrugged, still laughing, "Well..."

"And that's funny why?" Peyton questioned, feeling like she was in an alternate universe.

Haley sobered up slightly, "He's just not really my type, plus my best friend, that would just be weird."

"Hey, look at that," Lucas said, "You're not all stressed out anymore."

Haley's laughter ceased as she turned to glare at him, "Thanks for reminding me, jerk."

"Sorry," Lucas replied, sheepishly.

Peyton could feel the tension radiating from Haley, "So...who's ready for school."

Haley sighed dramatically, she loved school, at least the education part of it, but everything was different now and she was worried, "Yeah, school."

Lucas grabbed a blue t-shirt and they left for school. Peyton drove them, her and Lucas talked the whole time, while Haley sat silently in the back seat. When they got to school, and Peyton parked, Lucas hopped out enthusiastically and Haley got out slowly, seeming more nervous than before. They all walked towards their friends, who were gathering in the parking lot.

"Hey, I didn't realize there was a car pool," Brooke called from behind them, she caught up to them with Nathan attached to her.

"That's 'cause we didn't tell you," Peyton retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Oooh, someone's feisty this morning, the wardrobe doesn't go though," Brooke replied, pointing to her ensemble.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Peyton questioned, looking at herself. She was wearing black pants, black boots, and a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

Brooke gave her a sarcastic look, "Other than you're promoting the Emo thing, it's just depressing P. Sawyer."

"What about you?" Peyton challenged, glaring at Brooke, "Been shopping at Sluts-R-Us lately?"

Brooke's head dropped immediately, as she checked her outfit. Her long, brunette hair hung in curls past her shoulders and her chocolate eyes were laced in confusion. She wore a dark blue, spaghetti-strap, lacy top, that revealed a goo portion of her cleavage, and a tight, denim, mini-skirt, with matching wedge heels.

"You're a mean one P. Sawyer," Brooke said callously.

The two girls glared at each other, both ready to strike.

Lucas stepped in between them, "Hey, girls, you don't want to fight each other."

"He's right," Nathan agreed, surprising everyone momentarily, "You shouldn't be fighting each other, you should be fighting over me." He chuckled and smiled smugly at himself.

Lucas and both girls stared at him incredulously, observing his wardrobe choice. Nathan wore dark, denim jeans, that were faded in spots, and a black t-shirt, with a pair of black Doc Martins. The three students bursted with laughter, upsetting Nathan slightly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Brooke! A little support from my girlfriend would be nice."

"What?!" Brooke asked, her laughter ceased and she coughed, "Um, I'm sorry baby, you look fantastic superstar." She gave him a sideways, half-hug and peck on the cheek, then she turned to Haley, "Hey Tutor Girl, why are you so quiet this morning?"

The entire group looked at Haley expectantly.

Haley's head jolted up, perplexity written on her face, "Huh?" Her eyes locked with Brooke's for a second before she looked away, "Uh, I-I need to, um, g-g-go, uh bye." She gave them a partial wave before fleeing towards the school.

"Wow, burn!" Nathan remarked, laughing at Brooke.

"Shut up!" Brooke glared and punched him in the chest.

"OW!"

"Nice comeback, Brooke," Peyton teased, laughing.

The gang started laughing and the all headed towards the school.

Haley walked into the Tutor Center, which was filled with students.

"Hey Hales," Mouth greeted warmly, wearing his normal ensemble, "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was fine," she said, brushing over the topic, "How about you?"

"Awesome!" he smirked, "That was some party, huh?"

She forced a smile and nodded, "Um...Yeah, it sure was." She gazed around the room, "Look, I just wanted to see if you could cover for me today, here, um, 'cause Karen asked me to take a shift at the café."

"Oh, yeah, I'll uh, yeah I can do that for you. So I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Mouth inquired.

"Yeah, se-see you later Mouth," Haley replied, obviously distracted, before leaving for class.

Brooke and Nathan were standing in front of her locker, she was going through it, searching for a textbook. She was gathering her things before they met everyone for lunch.

"How much longer do I have to do this Brooke?" Nathan asked with a gentle tone.

Brooke turned to him, guilt marring her features, "Nathan," she sighed, "Please, just for a little while longer. I'm just not ready yet, besides I'm not sure how people will react."

Nathan looked into her eyes with all the sincerity he could muster and smiled genuinely, "Don't you mean how sh..."

"Nathan," she pleaded, "Please don't."

He sighed, "Okay." He nodded and put an arm around her shoulders, as she closed her locker, "Let's eat!"

Lucas, Mouth, and Peyton were sitting at an outside table, talking and enjoying their lunches.

"So, what was up with Haley today?" Peyton asked, "If it's even possible, she seemed more stressed out than usual today."

"Yeah, is she okay? She was acting a little out of it earlier," Mouth added.

They both stared at Lucas expectantly, he returned with a confused expression.

"What are you guys lookin' at me for?" he asked.

"Come on Luke, you're her best friend." Mouth stated.

"Yeah, Luke, come on," Peyton added.

Lucas looked back and forth, "Guys, I-I..." he gazed past them, "Hey, look here comes Haley," he pointed.

They saw her heading towards them, she appeared surprisingly chipper compared to earlier that morning. She walked straight up to them, a bounce in her step and a bright smile on her face. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Uh...nothing," Lucas answered, looking between Mouth and Peyton, "What's up with you?"

Haley shrugged, "Not much really." She turned to glance over her shoulder and suddenly became visibly nervous, "Um...ac-actually, I-I, just, just remembered, that uh, I...I need to go."

Then she rushed off, once again.

Brooke and Nathan sauntered up to the group, holding hands, she seemed pained by Haley's sudden departure.

"Okay, seriously, what did I do?" Brooke queried, looking at Lucas.

"Why does everyone automatically look at me?!" he inquired.

Brooke sighed heavily, she rolled her eyes and put her arms up in defeat, as she at next to Nathan. She looked at Lucas with a hurt expression, "Lucas, please, jus..."

"Brooke, I really don't know what's up with her, she's not talking about it to me either," he told her, then turned to Mouth, "Maybe we should go check on her."

"Yeah, we should," Mouth agreed.

Both boys stood up and grabbed their things, before taking off in the same direction as Haley did.

"Wow, I sure know how to get rid of people don't I?" Brooke commented, sighing and dropping her head on the table.

Nathan put a comforting hand on her back, rubbing it gently, "Hey, it'll be okay. At least you know she doesn't know."

Brooke lifted her head slowly from the table, anger radiating from her small frame, and glared at him. He instantly realized his mistake, becoming guilty, he looked at her apologetically and mouthed "sorry."

Peyton watched the interaction, apparently annoyed and sufficiently shocked , "What's he talkin' about Brooke?"

Nathan stepped in, "Nothin', I was just shooting my mouth off."

Brooke patted his leg, "Thanks Nathan, but she's my best friend, I'm ready."

"You sure?" he questioned, still feeling guilty.

She smiled and nodded, then turned to Peyton, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay...What is it? You're freaking me out," Peyton told her.

Nathan squeezed Brooke's hand reassuringly, "Take your time."

Brooke took in a deep breath, obviously relaxing, then returned her attention to Peyton, "Okay, well, the thing is, I...how do I put this? I, Nathan and I have a lot more in common then we thought."

Peyton was utterly confused, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Brooke sighed, "You don't get it." She was anxious and wringing her hands together, "We have the same taste...in girls."

The information didn't sink in right away, but when it did Peyton was speechless. She opened her mouth to speak, but words escaped her. She stared at a spot on the table, trying to wrap her head around the new information.

"Peyton, please, say something, I can't take this," Brooke begged, tears trickling down her cheek.

Peyton shook out of her trance and turned to face her friend, "Wow?"

Brooke sniffled and giggled slightly, the girls looked directly at each other and began to laugh hysterically. Nathan stared at them, thinking they had gone of their rocker.

Peyton sobered, "So, wait, does this mean you have a thing for all girls or just certain ones?"

"Relax P. Sawyer, you're safe, I only like one blonde," Brooke replied, beaming with excitement.

"Yeah, a spazzy blonde," Nathan chimed in.

Brooke playfully slapped him on the arm, "Nathan Scott!"

Haley was sitting beneath a tree, in the grass, she was staring at an apple that she'd taken a bite out of. She inhaled sharply and breathed out boredly.

"Hey Hales!" Lucas greeted, waving sadly at her. The boys sat down on opposite sides of her.

"Hey guys, apple?" she offered.

"No thanks," Lucas said, waving it off.

She turned to Mouth, "How 'bout you?"

He reacted much like Lucas did, "Um, actually I'm good."

Lucas sighed, "Hales, we're your friends, and we're worried about you."

"But Luke, I..."

"Let me finish," he interrupted, "Normally, I'd respect your privacy and tell you to keep it a secret as long as you needed, but..." He sighed again, not quite sure how to finish.

"You can't keep your emotions bottled up," Mouth took over, "We care about you and we don't like seeing you this upset."

Haley looked at him, irritated.

"Ha, he meant to say we don't like seeing you upset period, right Mouth?" Lucas glared at him.

"Heh, of course I did," Mouth replied nervously.

"Wow, thanks," Haley remarked sarcastically.

"Hales, we didn't..."

Haley stopped Lucas with a hand to the face, "Just don't, okay? Look, I appreciate that you guys are concerned, but this is something I have to take care of myself."

Brooke and Peyton had started laughing again, even Nathan joined in.

"Haha, wait, what about you two?" Peyton questioned, pointing between them, "You guys are still acting all, couple-y, why?"

Brooke smiled widely at Nathan and slapped his knee lovingly, "Well...Mr. Scott here is surprisingly sensitive and he agreed to help me keep up appearances until I'm ready to...well you know."

"Come out?" Peyton offered.

"Peyton! Sshh," Brooke told her, placing a finger over her lips.

"Sorry," Peyton replied sheepishly, "So..by spazzy blondes, please tell me Nathan wasn't talking about Bevin."

"Ugh! No!" Brooke exclaimed, disgusted.

"Well, it's gotta be someone on the squad, right? I mean what other girls do you hang out with?" Peyton asked rhetorically, then realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She stared at Brooke incredulously, "OH!...I mean, wow. That's, um, that's, huh. I just, uh, I just never thought you'd be into..."

"A smart chick?" Nathan supplied.

Brooke glared at him and smacked him upside the head.

Peyton glared also, "No. I was going to say, someone so nice and innocent. I mean, come on Brooke, she's not exactly the wild and crazy type."

"And?..." Brooke asked, not seeing the importance of the statement.

"_And_ you are. I mean even if you did get her, do you really think she'll go out drinking and partying with you? And you might as well just give up sex." Peyton told her.

"You think I haven't thought about that?!" Brooke exclaimed, gaining the attention of the students around them. "There's nothing to see here! Move along!"

The students quickly went back to what they were doing, not tempting fate by angering Brooke Davis.

"Come on, Peyton!" Brooke stage whispered, "You know me better than that."

Peyton gave her a 'be realistic' look.

"Ugh! That's what I like so much about her. She's not even close to being dysfunctional, like us. She's like a free bird, she's..."

"I think you mean free spirit, Brooke," Nathan interrupted, trying to help.

"Ugh, spirit, bird, whatever, who cares?" she asked.

Peyton smirked and opened her mouth to speak,.

"Shut it P. Sawyer!" Brooke demanded, "I wasn't finished, now where was I? Right! She's just so, so, relaxed, well actually she's kind of stressed out, but I mean she doesn't care what other people think of her." Brooke paused, zoning out for a moment, a sparkle in her eye, "She's innocent and sweet, and she can be extremely funny, in a kind of naive way, and she's really smart."

Nathan smiled, nodding, and pointed to Peyton smugly, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways..." Brooke went on, "I think she's really amazing. As for the partying and sex and stuff, I can live without it. I'd do that for her, 'cause she's just so, so...neat." Brooke smiled, her dimples out in full force.

"Wow," Peyton remarked, chuckling, truly astonished, "You really are fallin' for this girl, aren't you?"

Brooke's smile became impossibly larger, "I really, really am"

Peyton took in a deep breath, making a decision, "Alright, then I'm in." She stuck out her hand, hovering it over the table.

"Me too," Nathan announced, placing his hand on top of Peyton's.

"In what?" Brooke questioned, having a blonde moment.

Peyton stared at her, silently asking how stupid she could be, "Well, if you like her, we're going to help you get your girl."

"Oh," Brooke said finally understanding. She reached out with her right hand and put it on top of theirs. However, she pushed them down on the table and retracted her own hand, "Thanks guys, really, but I can handle this one, it's something I have to do alone, you know?"

Her two friends nodded, accepting the fact, but not entirely happy about it.

Haley, Lucas and Mouth were still sitting beneath the tree.

"Look guys, I just need some time to myself, to figure some things out," Haley told them, "Can you guys just give me that and I promise, when I'm ready, I'll let you know everything, okay?"

"Alright," Lucas sighed, "Come on Mouth, let's go see what everyone's up to." He stood up and smiled reassuringly at Haley.

"Okay," Mouth said, getting up as well, "We'll see you in study hall?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," Haley replied, putting on a fake smile.

The boys walked back towards the cafeteria, while Haley at there, thinking of the not-so-far-back past...

It was the Monday after Lucas had made the Ravens basketball team and Haley was in the Tutor Center. She was sitting by herself at a table, there were other students studying all around the room. She was wearing a red shirt and jeans, with a pair of white tennis shoes, her hair was down and curled. She felt her heart skip a beat and her eyes were drawn to her left. Brooke had just entered the room, wearing a white, low-cut blouse and a black mini-skirt, with matching heels. Brooke scanned the room, when she spotted Haley she sauntered over, causing Haley to roll her eyes. Brooke stopped inches away from her, hovering over her.

Haley looked up at her briefly, and, unknowingly, admired the girl's tan, toned legs, "Yes?"

Brooke smirked, "Hey Tutor Girl, what 'cha doin'?"

Haley took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm, "I'm studying. Did you need something?"

"Well..." Brooke started, tilting her head to the side, innocently.

It reminded Haley of a small child trying to con her parents into getting something for her. Brooke grabbed a chair and moved it, so she could sit close to Haley. Haley watched her draw circles on the table top with her hand.

"I kind of need a favor..." Brooke finally said.

Haley rolled her eyes again, not surprised in the least.

Brooke looked up at Haley, batting her eyelashes, "I guess I could've asked Peyton, or Lucas, but you're just so much smarter than them," she, not-so-subtly, brushed her hand against Haley's arm, "I mean you know all this information and your grades are like way better than anyone's."

At that moment, Haley couldn't have explained what she was feeling, or why. When Brooke's hand touched her arm she got goose bumps, her breath caught in her throat, and she felt the hairs on her arm and neck stand on end. She was even more confused when Brooke's bare leg rubbed against her jean clad one and electricity shot up her leg, making her hold back a whimper. She had to swallow hard to get the lump out of her throat, "Uh-huh?"

Brooke locked eyes with her, "And since you are a tutor already, it just makes more sense."

Haley nodded, her mouth too dry to allow any speech, Brooke's gaze entrancing her. For a moment, both girls sat in silence as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Finally, Brooke spoke, "You're pretty cute, you know that?"

Haley blushed, turning almost crimson, she put the hair in her face behind her ear, "Thanks."

"So...I was wondering if you'd tutor Nathan for a little while, he was too afraid to ask, so..would you?"

Haley found herself agreeing before she had even thought it through.

"She totally played me that day," Haley said to herself, she sighed and leaned her head against the tree. "What am I gonna do?"

The bell rang obnoxiously, causing a frenzy of students to flock towards their respective classes. Haley banged her head lightly against the tree, "Why me?"

She got up slowly, and reluctantly, grabbing her messenger bag and walking towards study hall.

Nathan, Peyton and Brooke had gotten up when the bell sounded. The three of them seemed at ease with one another and more happy than they had been in a long time.

Peyton chuckled, "Wait, you sure you only have a thing for one blonde?"

Brooke turned to her, looking confused.

"'Cause I could've sworn I saw you and Bevin have a moment at that party on Friday."

Brooke glared at her best friend, then rolled her eyes, "Ha, ha, very funny P. Sawyer. You're having way too much fun with this."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she reasoned, laughing.

"Come on Broody and snobby," Brooke said, ignoring her and walking to class.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed a few seconds later, "I am not snobby."

"Of course not," Peyton said, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever you ever say superstar," Brooke added, smirking.

"I'm not!" Nathan defended.

The girls just laughed at him and the three of them continued towards study hall.

Haley met up with Lucas and Mouth outside of class, "Hey guys."

"Hey," they greeted.

They stood there in awkward silence, looking around the hall and avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, this is a little ridiculous," Lucas commented, "We're all still friends, right? We don't need to act this weird around each other for no reason."

Haley smiled, "True."

The all smiled at each other and walked into class.

When they stepped in, everyone was already there, (except Whitey). The class was fairly diverse, students ranged from the jocks and cheerleaders to the geeks and loners. Of course most of the room was filled with basketball players and cheerleaders. The small group walked to the back of the room, taking the last three seats in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Previously**...

_When they stepped in, everyone was already there, (except Whitey). The class was fairly diverse, students ranged from the jocks and cheerleaders to the geeks and loners. Of course most of the room was filled with basketball players and cheerleaders. The small group walked to the back of the room, taking the last three seats in the corner_.

"Yay, study hall!" Haley mock cheered, wanting nothing more than to go home.

"And here I would have thought this would be you're favorite class," Lucas teased, "Tutor Girl."

Haley glared at him, "Don't call me that!"

Lucas raised his arms in defense, "Hey there tiger, calm down."

Haley sighed, "Sorry Luke, I'm just not feeling like myself lately."

He smiled at her and patted her shoulder lightly with his hand, "Look, I know this class is difficult cause of all the snobby cheerleaders, excluding Peyton of course, why don't I try to get Peyton to talk to them again?"

'It's not the stupid ass cheerleaders!' Haley felt like screaming. Instead she sighed and nodded. It was better to let Lucas think that she was stressed out over bullying bimbo's than the truth, or so she told herself.

"Hey, it'll get better, I promise," Lucas told her.

Haley mustered up a small smile, but only nodded in response, she couldn't believe his words, she wasn't ready to either.

Realizing his friend wanted to be left alone for the time being, Lucas smiled at her and nodded in understanding. Then he turned to Mouth and started talking about the all-consuming sport of basketball.

Haley let out the breath she was holding, glad that Lucas was finally taking a hint, and stared at the top of her desk. She stared at it so hard the grain of the wood started to become fuzzy and she suddenly found herself lost in thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...she's _neat_, huh?" Peyton teased, clearly enjoying Brooke's misery.

"Peyton!" Brooke whined. "Come on, please just leave me alone," she pleaded, uncharacteristically.

"Sorry," Peyton replied, feeling guilty. But her curiosity got the better of her, "Come on Brooke. I mean _seriously_, you're scaring me a little. First, you say you'll give up partying, and start practicing abstinence, which isn't really you. And then you start saying things like 'neat', since when do you say that?"

"I don't have to party all the time and sleep around to be me," Brooke said sharply, she was slightly irritated by the insinuation.

"Yeah, I know that," Peyton replied quietly, ashamed.

"And that stuff really isn't important to me," Brooke defended.

Peyton wasn't completely convinced, "Brooke, you got wasted less than three days ago."

"I know, so...it doesn't matter. From here on out you are looking at the new and improved Brooke Davis: less wild and crazy, more responsible and trustworthy." she replied triumphantly.

"Okay...but that still doesn't explain the new vocabulary. Brooke Davis does not say neat. Brooke Davis taught me to swear in the fourth grade, and very well I might add. You don't use words like that." Peyton reasoned.

"Okay, I guess that is true, I did teach you how to swear, before that you were walking around embarrassing yourself calling people 'jerks' and 'meanies', so you can't really blame me. Honestly, I don't know why I said it. I heard it somewhere I just don't really remember..." she trailed off, lost in thought.

Peyton was right, she didn't talk like that ever. It was probably just something her crush brought out of her. No, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her brain that she had heard it somewhere, very recently.

Suddenly, she wasn't in study hall anymore, the walls closed in creating a hallway with bright white walls. There was loud, unrecognizable, music playing somewhere off in the distance, thumping loudly. No, that was her heart, it was pounding so furiously she thought it was trying to escape. Her vision started to become more clear and the music sounded a little louder than before. Then, startlingly, even though she didn't move an inch, she realized Haley was standing right in front of her. She took a moment to take in the girl's appearance. Haley wore black heels, with straps that wrapped up her toned calves, a small, billowing black skirt, and a white button-up blouse, with the first two buttons open. Her hair hung in glowing curls down her shoulders and her eyes were looking towards her own chest. Brooke was, uncontrollably running her index finger, teasingly slow, from Haley's collarbone to the third button of her blouse.

"Wow that's really _neat_ Brooke, I um.." Haley's eyes fluttered as she slowly looked up and she gulped loudly, "we should probably..."

"Sshh," Brooke interrupted, placing her finger on Haley's lips, while she licked her own.

"Ms. Davis! Earth to Brooke Davis!" Whitey yelled impatiently, bringing Brooke back from her day dream.

Brooke shook her head, trying to get rid of the fog clouding her mind, "Huh?"

"Think about shopping on your own time Davis!" Whitey scolded, "On my time, you better find something to do."

"Sorry, I'll find something," Brooke said quietly.

"That includes everyone! Find something to do!" Whitey instructed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, while everyone else was still at the school, Haley walked into the café.

Karen was standing behind the counter, flipping through a magazine. She was wearing a pink blouse and black slacks with a white cooking apron. "Hey sweetie, how was school?"

Haley shrugged, "Same old, same old." Without another word she walked solemnly to the back to change into her work clothes. She came back out wearing a white shirt and black slacks, with matching shoes and a fake smile.

"Haley, are you sure everything's alright?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah, as far as I know," Haley replied, not giving away her emotions. It's not that she wanted to lie to Karen, she had already told the woman the important stuff, she just didn't want her too worry anymore.

"Did something happen at school? Did someone say something to you?" Karen interrogated.

"No, no, really, nothing's changed, no one's said anything, 'cause they don't know enough to. I'm fine," Haley told her.

"Haley," Karen started, but the bell at the entrance rang, announcing the arrival of students and a few teachers. Karen sighed, "Afternoon rush. You sure you're good to help?"

"I'm fine," Haley stated, frustrated by the constant questioning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Nathan were rotating jump shots with the rest of the team. When Whitey entered the room, he instructed them to start running their daily sprints. The boys were all in their practice uniforms and sneakers, running back and forth across the court. Lucas and Nathan took the lead, making a competition out of the simplest of tasks. Jake and Tim weren't far behind, adding to the display of testosterone poisoning.

The cheerleaders looked on, most of them admiring the efforts of the boys, while Peyton was indifferent. She rolled her eyes, then scanned the squad. Even with all the girls standing there, in their skimpy exercise clothes, she could tell there a few people were missing. She glanced at the clock, getting more angry when she saw the clock.

"Come on boys!" Whitey shouted, "I want to se some hustle. Stop trying to impress the ladies and move!"

The boys ceased their antics and sped up, running more professionally. After a few more minutes, Whitey made them start their dribbling exercises. They were split into groups of two, and, basically, played 'Shadow'. To teach them a lesson, Whitey paired Lucas and Nathan together.

Nathan was suppose to have the ball first, but he tossed it to Lucas, "You can go first, that way you'll actually have the ball once."

Lucas held the ball, challenging his brother with his eyes, "Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, haven't you learned by now?! Your taunting is as bad as your game."

"Bring it on old man," Nathan goaded.

"Scotts! Stop bickering like two old women and play some ball!" Whitey scolded.

Lucas took the opportunity to blind side Nathan, shooting across the court with the ball. It worked pretty well, he got halfway across before Nathan sprung into action. Nate met him in the middle and blocked his path. Lucas faked left, then right, then left, the dribbled the ball right through Nathan's legs, passing right by him. Lucas reached the other side of the court and turned to smirk at the arrogant boy, then he chucked the ball forcefully. Nathan caught the ball, absorbing the shock with his arms, and scowled.

"Pure luck, it won't happen again," Nathan assured, gritting his teeth.

Peyton, after gaining the girls' attention, ordered them to sit on the bleachers. She double-counted everyone present and wasn't happy with the result.

"Where's Teresa?!" Peyton questioned, "This is the third practice in a row now. Does anyone know where she is?!"

Bevin raised a shaky hand, "Um..she said she wasn't coming. She said she wouldn't come unless Brooke told her to."

"Fantastic!" Peyton exclaimed, "We have competition in less than a month, we can't slack off now! And where the HELL is Brooke?! Has anyone seen Brooke today?"

Bevin started to raise her hand again, causing Peyton to drop her head into her hand, frustrated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Briiingg...

The café bell sounded, the restaurant was already wall to wall with customers. Haley was racing around, taking orders and refilling drinks. The cook had called in sick, leaving Haley by herself in the front while Karen cooked. She hurried over to the counter to grab a new pot of coffee, she noticed someone sitting on the end out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll be with you in a sec," she said cheerfully, not looking at the person. She went around the tables once more, refilling coffee cups, before she headed back towards the counter. "Okay, how can I help y...Brooke?!" Haley dropped the, mostly empty, coffee pot. The shattering of the glass resonated in the small café, causing everyone to stare. Karen looked through the window in the back, Haley waved it off. "I'll take care of it!" Her cheeks turned crimson as she felt everyone staring at her and she bent down, trying to clean up the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer: I do not own or wish to own any of the characters from One Tree Hill, or any sub-plots similar to that of the show. Including any vague references to Will and Grace. **

**Previously...**

_"Okay, how can I help y...Brooke?!" Haley dropped the, mostly empty, coffee pot. The shattering of the glass resonated in the small café, causing everyone to stare. Karen looked through the window in the back, Haley waved it off. "I'll take care of it!" Her cheeks turned crimson as she felt everyone staring at her and she bent down, trying to clean up the mess. _

Brooke bent down to help her and whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You don't have to apologize, I'm the clumsy one," Haley replied, cheeks still red-tinted.

Brooke smirked, "You're not clumsy."

Haley raised an eyebrow in response.

"Okay, you're a little clumsy," Brooke chuckled.

Haley blushed more, hiding her face behind her hair. "I better get a broom," she mumbled, grabbing a broom and a dustpan to clean up the mess.

Brooke stood there, leaning against the counter, watching Haley. The shy girl put everything away and walked over to her.

"So..um, did you need something?" Haley asked.

Brooke's features fell briefly, then she smiled brightly, "Well...Mouth told me you were working today. So I figured you forgot about our tutoring session. Plus I'd rather be here than at practice, Peyton's becoming a cheer-Nazi."

Haley smacked her forehead, "Brooke, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about tutoring. Karen needed me to fill in today, and I wouldn't have said yes if I..."

Brooke smile finding the girl's rambling adorable, "Hey, Tutor Girl, it's okay, really. You have more important things to do than tutor some dumb cheerleader."

"You're not dumb Brooke," Haley told her firmly.

"Excuse me miss?!" a gentleman sitting at a booth called.

"Thanks Tutor Girl, coming from you that means a lot," Brooke said.

"Excuse me!"

"You're welcome Bro..."

"Miss! Excuse me?!" the gentleman continued.

"One sec," Haley said to Brooke, raising her index finger. She walked over to the persistent man. He was an older gentleman, wearing a brown tweed suit. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could get some sweetener for my coffee," he explained.

"Yeah, sure," Haley replied, starting to rush off.

"Oh! And can I get some creamer?" he added.

She turned to him, smiling, "No problem." Haley got what he asked for and brought it over to him. She set the stuff on the table, awaiting some sort of reply but it never came.

She shrugged and strolled over to Brooke. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Brooke assure sweetly, smiling at her.

For a moment Haley was lost in those dimples, enjoying the serenity. Brooke watched the girl watch her, pleased.

"Can we get a refill over here?!" a young man called.

Haley closed her eyes and sighed, then looked at Brooke, "Sorry...I got to...I'm just really busy."

"I'm fine, really. Go do the waitress thing, I'll wait here," Brooke told her.

"You sure?" Haley questioned. Brooke nodded her consent. "Okay. Cool." She picked up a coffee pot and started making her rounds. Brooke's eyes followed her every movement, unbeknownst to her.

**IWWDWWD**

Peyton and Lucas came out of their respective locker rooms, wearing their normal clothes with their sports bags over their shoulders. Lucas snagged her bag, carrying it for her.

"Let me get that for you," he said.

"Thanks," she acquiesced, grinning. Her thoughts caught up with her and her face fell, "I can't believe Brooke missed practice! She yelled at me for missing practice when I had the flu."

Lucas nodded, "She hasn't been acting herself lately. Did her and Nathan get in a fight? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Um, no, not that I know of," Peyton said, avoiding eye contact.

Lucas noted her behavior, but knew not to call her out, "Is she mad at me? I tried to talk to her after study hall, but she bolted when I tried to say something."

"No, she's not mad at you," Peyton assured, "She was just a little out of it today, well more so than usual."

Nathan cruised out of the locker room, a 'Ravens' sports bag over his right shoulder. "Hey" he waved to Peyton, "Have you guys seen Brooke? We were suppose to meet after practice."

Lucas shook his head and Peyton shrugged.

"Nobody knows," she said, "Bevin saw here sneaking off campus after last period, but she could've gone anywhere."

"Well there's only so many places she could be," Nathan acknowledged, "She's either at the home, the mall or..." His eyes widened, "No...you don't think she'd..."

Peyton was perplexed, "Honestly, I have no clue. I'm a little worried though, missing practice is not in her vocabulary."

"I know, she's scary when it comes to cheerleading. Maybe we should go look for her," Nathan suggested.

The other two teenagers concurred, nodding their assent.

"You two go to the mall, I'll go to her house, and then if we can't find her, we'll meet at the café," Nathan instructed.

They all nodded, (very after-school-special-like), and headed for the parking lot.

**IWWDWWD**

"Hello Brooke," Karen greeted, coming out from the back, making the girl jump in her seat.

"Oh, hi Karen," Brooke replied.

"I'm not use to seeing you around here, especially so late," Karen said pointedly.

"Oh, I was, um...I was just waiting for Haley to get done, we're suppose to study," she explained, feeling nervous.

The bell chimed, announcing the exit of the last couple of the night.

"Okay, that had to be the last couple, _ever_, who still thinks it's 1957," Haley commented, tossing a washcloth over her shoulder and joining them.

"You know, girls, if you want, you two can stay here and study, as long as you lock up Haley," Karen offered.

"Really?" Haley questioned suspiciously, "I thought you didn't like me locking up without you or Luke around?"

Karen shrugged, "Brooke's here, at least I know you wont be alone."

"Okay..."

Karen smiled at them and started emptying the cash register. Haley went to the door and flipped the sign to close, before she walked back to Brooke.

"Do you have your stuff? 'Cause we can work over at that booth," Haley suggested, pointing to a corner booth, the biggest, most comfortable one in the whole place.

"Yeah, okay," Brooke smirked, picking up her bag and taking it to the table.

It had been almost an hour later, Karen having left already, and Brooke still couldn't focus.

"I'm just not getting it Tutor Girl," she whined.

"That's because you keep zoning out," Haley said calmly, a small smile on her face.

Brooke sighed, "Okay, let's try this one more time.

**IWWDWWD**

Jake stalked down the street, a cool breeze adding to the chill of night. He appeared determined, as if there was only one thing on his mind. After practice he had gone home and had an altercation with his parents. Then he decided to walk to Haley's house, when he found that she wasn't there, he headed to one place he knew she would be. The nearer he got to the café, the more his confident boosted and he felt prepared. He slowed his pace about 100 feet away from the restaurant, controlling his breathing. As soon as he could she inside one of the large windows, he came to a halt. He stepped out of sight and peered in, suddenly confused. "Why are Brooke and Haley hanging out?" he whispered. He stood there and watched their interactions.

**IWWDWWD**

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, laughing hysterically, "They were not!"

"They were too!" Brooke countered, laughing also.

"They were not gay," Haley said, calming her laughter.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, giggling, "You sure? I don't know any straight, single men that enjoy dressing up younger women, without hitting on them."

Haley shook her head, starting to laugh again, "They admired Scarlet, they thought of her as a daughter."

"Trust me, they were gay." Brooke stated, her hand landing on top of Haley's.

Both girls stopped laughing and stared at their hands, then cautiously looked up and locked eyes. Brooke smirked, enjoying the view without interruption. After realizing she was staring, Haley turned her head and hid behind her hair as she blushed. Brooke slowly lifted her hand, letting her fingers linger and drag across Haley's arm, before she put it by her side.

Haley took in a deep breath, the hairs on her arm and neck standing up , electricity shooting down past her stomach. She coughed nervously and glanced at Brooke.

"Hey, Tutor Girl? " Brooke breathed, her voice ragged.

"Yeah?" Haley turned to face her.

Haley's cheeks were flushed and her breath came out slightly erratic, her eye's searching her counterpart's. Brooke was speechless, her train-of-thought completely forgotten.

"Um...uh...I-I, hehe," Brooke laughed nervously, trying to regain her composure, "Uh, my brain's a little wiped out, do you think we could, uh...um, talk about something else?" She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

Haley smiled, at least she wasn't the only nervous person, "Yeah. So...how have you been?"

**IWWDWWD**

Jake sighed and stepped back, he lowered his head and started back home. Lost in thought, he ran into someone.

"Jake?! What are you doing here?" Peyton asked. She was walking with Lucas and Nathan.

Jake shook his head, "Oh, nothing. I was just...I was gonna talk to Haley about something, but she's busy."

"What do you mean?" Lucas questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"She's tutoring Brooke," Jake said, pointing backwards with his thumb. "I think," he mumbled as an after thought.

The three teenagers in front of him, looked back and forth between each other.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked, stalling them.

**IWWDWWD**

"You guys broke up?! Why?" Haley inquired.

Brooke shrugged, "Nathan's a really great guy, even though he doesn't always act like it. But we were better off as friends, besides he's not the one I want."

Haley gulped, Brooke's powerful, hungry gaze startling her, "I...I'm sorry...I think?"

"Don't be," Brooke assured, purposely placing a hand over Haley's, "It's not your fault, we just weren't meant to be."

Haley unconsciously turned her hand palm up, Brooke's and her hand stuck in between intertwining and resting against each other. They locked eyes again, seemingly magnetized to one another. Haley's hair fell in her face and Brooke reached out, placing it back behind her ear, moving closer as she did so.

"Brooke," Haley whispered, her eyelids heavy and fluttering to stay open.

Brooke licked her lips, caressing the girl's face with her free hand, while she started to lean in. Only millimeters away, Brooke could feel Haley's warm breath on her lips, enticing her further.

Suddenly the bell sounded, causing the girls to jump away from each other. Brooke was _pissed_, her features consumed with anger and she was breathing heavily. While Haley blushed and hid behind her hair, also breathing ragged.

Lucas and Peyton barged in, closely followed by Jake and Nathan. Haley glanced at Brooke, then looked sheepishly at the rest of the gang. Brooke's jaw was clinched, she was trying very hard to keep her cool, which was fading with the added sexual tension.

"Hey guys!" Haley greeted, her voice an octave higher than normal. She coughed and tried again, "How was practice?"

Peyton glared, "It would have been better if my co-captain had shown up."

Brooke scoffed, "Hey it's not the end of the world P. Sawyer, besides, I was studying."

"Oh, really?" Peyton raised an eyebrow, "What class?"

"Hey! Peyton, don't interrogate her. She's not yours and she isn't lying." Haley said sternly, startling everyone by her tone.

"Tutor Girl, I didn't know you had it in you," Brooke commented, smiling so wide her jaw would hurt the next day.

Haley blushed slightly, then sobered, "We were studying for English if you _must_ know."

Peyton raised an eyebrow again, boring a hole into Brooke, "English?! We' re reading 'Gone with the Wind'. You've read that like a million times."

Haley turned to Brooke, feeling a little betrayed and slightly used.

Brooke glowered at Peyton, "I haven't read it a 'million times' and just because I've read it, doesn't mean that I understand it. And did you ever stop to think that maybe I like hanging out with Haley more than you."

Peyton rolled her eyes, even though she felt angry, "Whatever, you better be there tomorrow." Then she stalked out of the restaurant.

"Nice going Brooke," Lucas scolded, before taking off after the girl.

Brooke was breathing more heavily than before, only this time it was out of pure anger. Haley was staring at her in awe, even though she felt bad for Peyton, she was ecstatic. Brooke had said she like hanging out with her, and she had used her real name.

"What the hell Brooke?" Nathan started in, "She was really worried about you, no one knew where you were."

"That's not true," Brooke defended, "Mouth knew where I was and so did Tutor Girl, and Karen for that matter. Oh, and by the way, I do have a cell phone, did anyone bother calling?"

"Uh...well...I, uh...um, no.." Nathan was sufficiently put in his place.

Jake patted his shoulder and chuckled, "Come on Nate, why don't we let the girls cool down and go shoot some hoops?"

"Um, yeah, okay," Nathan nodded distractedly, following his friend out.

"Ugh! I can't believe her! I'm so sorry Hal-" Brooke couldn't finish. The girl was glowing, a small smirk present on her face, eyes glaring intently at her. "Uh...I...you...you're beautiful." Brooke breathed out, her throat feeling constricted.

Haley blushed, snapping out of her trance and turning away, "Thanks."

Brooke's cheeks flushed, uncharacteristically, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. They both stared off into space for a few minutes, avoiding each other's glare. Regaining her composure, Brooke slid impossibly close to Haley, she cupped the girl's chin, reveling in the softness, causing the girl to look at her. Brooke smiled, gazing into her eyes, feeling more confident.

"You're..."

"If you wanna be my lover," Brooke's phone sang. She grunted and quickly pulled it out of her purse, to answer it, "Yes?!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" the upperclass, snobby voice asked.

"Mom?!" Brooke's eyes bugged out of her head, " I mean, I'm sorry mother, did you need something?"

"Yes, you dear. Your father and I are here until Friday morning. And it's a school night, you should be home already," Mrs. Davis scolded.

"Yes mother. I'll be right there," Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

Click

"Damnit!" she cursed.

"Is everything alright?" Haley asked, concerned.

Brooke sighed, "It's just my stinky luck."

Haley held back a laugh at the obvious misuse of the phrase.

Brooke turned to her, looking as fragile as a small child lost in the mall, "Can we..finish this tomorrow, after practice?"

Haley nodded, somewhat disappointed, "Yeah, sure we can. I should be heading home anyways." She gathered her things quickly and started to get up.

Brooke grabbed her arm before she could get too far, "Hey, slow down there. I'll take you home. I think my mother can suffer for an extra five minutes."

"You sure?" Haley inquired.

"Positive." Brooke smirked, releasing her forearm.

**IWWDWWD **

_**Author's note: I didn't want to leave you guys hanging to long, but I had to keep up the suspense of the drive home, don't want anyone to lose interest. Ha Ha.**_


	4. Chapter 4

1**Disclaimer: I do not own or wish to own any of the characters from One Tree Hill, or any sub-plots similar to that of the show.**

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews, I try to update as soon as I can, but with all my classes it's hard to fid time to type. Still I'll try to update within at least three days of the last chapter.**

**Previously:**

_Brooke grabbed her arm before she could get too far, "Hey, slow down there. I'll take you home. I think my mother can suffer for an extra five minutes."_

_"You sure?" Haley inquired._

_"Positive." Brooke smirked, releasing her forearm. _

The drive to Haley's house was mostly silent, save for the radio playing some random station that neither girl was listening to. Brooke felt guilty, she was afraid she had pushed the stoic girl to far. In the meantime, Haley was baffled by confusion and insecurities racing around her head. The drive wasn't very long and the girls found themselves at Haley's house before either could manage their thoughts. Brooke pulled into the driveway, noting that the home was vacant. She sighed, most nights her home was exactly the same.

Brooke turned to Haley, concerned, "You sure you'll be okay by yourself? I could take you to Lucas' or something if you want."

Haley smiled, "I'll be fine Brooke, _really_. I've stayed in my own house alone before." She chuckled warmly, and Brooke noticed a spark in her eye, (Not a sparkle), it was like a miniature flames hidden in the depths of ocean blue.

"I-I didn't mean to say you couldn't take care of yourself. It's just I-I'd, I'd be worried about you." Brooke replied, barely loud enough to hear.

"You don't have to worry about me Brooke, but just to make you feel better...give me your cell," Haley instructed.

"What?"Brooke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me your cell," Haley insisted.

Brooke rummaged through her purse and handed her phone to the girl.

Haley grabbed it and started typing, when she was finished she gave it back to Brooke, "There, when you get home, and deal with your parents, you can call and make sure I didn't get axe murdered."

Brooke nodded in response, blushing slightly.

I, uh, I put it under 'Tutor Girl'," Haley said, simultaneously hiding behind her hair.

Brooke smirked, "Good. I'll call as soon as I'm done pretending to listen to whatever lecture I'm bound to get."

Haley nodded and opened the car door, she stepped out slowly, not wanting to leave.

"Haley!" Brooke called, causing the other girl to stick her head in the open doorway, "Um, I... you know what? It's not important, I'll, um, I'll call you later."

"Okay," Haley nodded.

"She didn't mean it Peyton, she was just upset," Lucas reasoned.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it Luke."

After leaving the café, Peyton waited for Lucas at her car and she raced down the roads to her house. Then they went up to her room, where they were sitting next to each other on the bed.

"Okay...well, what do you want to talk about?" Lucas asked.

She turned to him with hunger in her eyes, "I don't want to talk" and pulled him into a lip-bruising kiss.

Lucas was thrown off at first, but he was a teenage boy after all and reciprocated quickly. He put his hands in her hair, losing them in her curls. He gasped when she bit his bottom lip and tugged on it playfully. Hormones taking over his senses, he leaned in to her and climbed on top of her as she layed back. She reached down and pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it out of the way. He moved back suddenly, supporting himself on his knees and looked into her eyes.

"I-I can't do this," Lucas told her, standing up, "Not like this, I care too much about you." He picked up his discarded shirt and re-covered his muscular frame.

She stared at him, she saw his reddened lips and felt ashamed. Peyton raised op to her elbows, sighing, "Maybe, you should go."

He smiled softly, "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll meet you at school, okay?" she smiled to reassure him that she was fine.

However, Lucas wasn't completely convinced, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He walked downstairs and out into the cool night air. He sighed and headed towards his house.

Once she heard the front door close, Peyton broke down crying. She buried her face in a pillow and let all of her emotions pour out.

Nathan tossed the ball, standing a few feet away from the hoop, it glided through the air and slammed into the, bouncing out of bounds. Jake picked up the ball and eyed Nathan quizzically, the arrogant jock wasn't hard to read.

"What's wrong Nate?" he asked, passing the ball.

Nathan caught it and shrugged, "Nothing." He shot the ball again, this time it collided with the backboard and sailed straight back to him.

"Don't give me that crap man," Jake said calmly.

Nathan turned to him, already getting defensive, "It's not crap, there's nothing wrong!" He threw the ball angrily, it hit the rim at an awkward angle and shot across the court past the boys.

Jake remained somber, knowing what Nathan was trying to do, "Did you and Brooke have a fight again or something?"

Nathan sighed, "You thirsty?"

"Yeah, let's go get a drink," Jake suggested, following him into the Scott household.

They each grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and sat at the counter in the kitchen.

Jake spun his bottle on the counter top, "So...what happened this time?"

Nathan took a swig of his water and sighed, "We broke up."

"When? Today?" Jake asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No, about a week ago, after that party at the beach house."

Jake was confused, but he sounded assured, "Don't worry bro, she'll come running back."

"Nope, it's over Jake. She doesn't love me anymore," he sighed, "I don't know if she ever did." His solemn tone startled his friend.

"You don't really mean that Nate. Who say she doesn't?" Jake said, trying to brighten the mood.

"She says," Nathan replied bitterly, "Brooke thinks she's in love with someone else, she doesn't want or need me anymore. Pssht, except to keep up "appearances". Other than that she could care less."

"Okay, I _know_ that's not true." Jake stated. "You and Brooke were friends long before you ever dated. And Brooke cares about her friends, even though she doesn't always show it."

Nathan scoffed, Yeah if you say so. I just don't know what to do. We just broke up and now I have to watch her pursue someone else. I mean I want her to be happy, just not this soon, you know?"

Jake smiled understandingly, "I get it Nate, really, I do. You're in a crappy situation, but only you can decide what you're gonna do from here."

"Thanks," Nathan retorted, smirking slightly.

"Well I can't do everything for you," he joked, "I would if I could, but even I'm not that awesome."

Nathan chuckled, "Thanks man."

Brooke started to slam ger bedroom door, but caught it before it hit the frame and closed it softly. She knew better than to anger her father while he was at home and in running distance. She turned on her light and walked to her dresser. She changed into a pair of grey cheer shorts and a matching tank top. Then she grabbed her phone and hopped on her bed, suddenly ecstatic.

Haley was relaxing on her bed, wearing grey sweat pants and a black shirt that was a few sizes too big. She was watching TV when the phone rang, she muted the television and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Hales, are we okay?"

"Lucas? Yeah, we're fine, why?" Haley asked.

"The whole incident in the café, everyone got a little defensive," Lucas replied.

"I'm fine, we're fine, everyone's fine," (especially Brooke, ugh, no, stop that.)

"You sure?" Lucas chuckled, "So what was up with that anyway, I mean I know you love tutoring, but I thought you hated Brooke."

"So did I," Haley sighed, then her eyes widen when she realized what she said. "Uh..."

"What?!" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Nothing, I just...look can we talk later, I'm kind of waiting on a call," Haley said.

"From who, Brooke," Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Actually...yeah," Haley replied sheepishly.

"Okay, who are yo, and what have you done with my best friend?" Lucas asked, sounding serious. Haley rolled her eyes, "Funny Luke, but seriously, why'd you call?"

"What? I told you I called 'cause I was concerned, that's all," Lucas said unconvincingly.

"Rigghht...well if you're not gonna tell me I'm gonna go." Haley told him.

"So you can talk to...Brooke," Lucas said, disdain in his voice.

"Why are you bothered by me talking to Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Who says I am?" Lucas responded, nonchalant.

"Don't give me that, just 'cause I can't see you doesn't mean I can't tell when you're lying or upset." Haley replied, getting upset. "Why is everyone so hostile about me and Brooke talking?"

"I'm not hostile Haley, I just think you should be careful," Lucas said. "Brooke isn't like us."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haley questioned.

"She's different Haley, she's always been popular and she uses people. You saw how she treats her friends today." Lucas told her.

"That's not fair Lucas, everyone was a little on edge this evening and Peyton didn't have to barge in and go all Blair Witch," Haley defended.

"Why are you defending her, you barely know her and again, you use to hate her," Lucas said.

"It's different now, okay. Besides, I'm getting to know her and I don't need to rely on what everyone else says to make any assumptions, I can make my own judgements. I don't need everyone trying to protect me all the time, I can take care of myself you know." Haley told him.

"Fine, but be careful, once she gets whatever she wants from you, she'll go back to making fun of you and being a bitch," Lucas replied.

"Let me form my own opinions Luke, and if that does happen then you can tell me that you told me so okay? I gotta go." Haley said.

"Okay, whatever," Lucas said.

"I'm hanging up now," Haley did as she said.

As soon as she ended the call it started ringing again, "He's persistent." She sighed and answered it, "Luke seriously, just back off."

"Well if you want I can pretend to be Lucas, but I'm not sure if I can 'back off'," Brooke said, fringing on seductive.

"Brooke? Oh my God, I'm sorry, Lucas was just...you know what? It's not important. How'd it go with your parents?" Haley asked.

"Same old, same old, my mother just stood there while father lectured me on responsibility and complained about being back in Tree Hill." Brooke sighed.

"I'm sorry Brooke, no one should have to deal with that," Haley told her sincerely.

"Thanks, you too."

"What do you mean?" Haley questioned, confused.

"Well, I figured your parents weren't around much either. It's hard to understand if you're not dealing with it," Brooke explained.

"You're right, my parents aren't around that often," Haley sighed, "They used to be home all the time when my brothers and sisters were in school, now that it's just me and Taylor their never around."

"Taylor?" Brooke asked, hoping the name was very common.

"Yeah, she's my older sister, why? It sounded like you knew her," Haley said.

Brooke froze, "Uh...I...well...it's complicated...I mean...I...I met her at a party a couple weeks ago, at Nathan's beach house, I didn't know you guys were related."

"Did she sleep with Nathan?" Haley asked.

"What?!"

"Well, she just has a history of not caring who she sleeps with and you sounded kind of weird about her, so I thought..."

"No, no she didn't sleep with Nathan, it's just, complicated, I really don't wanna talk about it. So you're parents just like left you guys?" Brooke asked, desperately needing to change the subject.

"No, no they didn't just take off, they rented an RV," Haley clarified.

"Huh?"

Haley giggled, "You know, a motor home, they travel around the country, then every now and then they check up on us."

"Oh, wow. That still sucks. The only reason my parents come home is to look like they actually care, or if they're tired of whoever they're around at the time," Brooke revealed, surprising herself by the honesty.

"I'm sorry Brooke, no one should have to go through that, especially you," Haley told her.

"Thanks. I don't want to talk about my parents anymore, they're boring. I want to know about you, I've known you for almost half-a-year and I don't even _know _you. That's the whole reason I called." Brooke acknowledged.

"I thought the whole reason you called was to make sure I was safe at home alone," Haley smirked, ecstatic that the girl actually cared.

Brooke was stunned, she had given herself up, "Uh...well...I..." She laughed nervously, trying to regain her composure, "I, (cough), well you should know by now Tutor Girl, that I _always_ have more than one reason for doing the things I do."

Haley giggled again, "Yeah, I guess that's true. So...what do want to know?"

"I don't know. Everything! Like what is like having brothers and sisters?" Brooke asked.

"Well, it's a lot like having extra parents, at least when you're the youngest. You have all these people telling you what to do, all the time, and what you should do, it can get aggravating. At the same time though, you have all these people that will stick up for you no matter what. It's a give and take really." Haley answered.

"Sounds nice," Brooke commented solemnly.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me." Haley assured, "Up until it was only Taylor and I in the house, I never got anything new. All my clothes, toys, backpacks, books, whatever it was, one of my older siblings had gotten it first. Plus, having seven people in one house, talk about cramped. I never use to have any time to myself, ever."

"Were you all close?" Brooke wondered.

Haley thought about it for a moment, "Well, Taylor and I are close," she heard Brooke wince, "even though we argue all the time. Bryan, Mark, and Grace are really close, but they're a lot older than Taylor and I."

"Hm..so how did you meet Lucas?" Brooke inquired.

"Wow, talk about forever ago. Let's see, I met Lucas the first day of kindergarten..." Haley went on retelling the story.

The girls talked until early morning, when they agreed sleep would be necessary to get through school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Haley woke up groggily to the persistant beeping of her alarm clock. After wiping the sleep from her eyes, she got up and hopped in the shower. As she lather, rinsed and repeated, she replayed the events of the night before, leaving her exited.

When she got out of the shower, there was a knock on the door. She wrapped a white towel around her body and grabbed a smaller one for her hair, drying it as she went towards the door. She was apprehensive about opening the door, even though Taylor was out all night, she still had her keys, "Who is it?"

"It's Peyton!"

Haley's face contorted in confusion and she opened the door cautiously. Sure enough, Peyton was standing there in a pair of black pants and a dark blue 'AFI' t-shirt, with black and blue Vans.

Haley stepped out of the doorway, allowing her in, "Hey Peyton, what's up?"

The girl looked at Haley's appearance, "Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you when you were getting ready. I just had to come over, I've been up all night."

Haley's face lit up and she giggled, "Yeah, me too."

Peyton glanced at her questioningly, but dismissed it and walked inside, prompting Haley to close the door.

"You don't mind if I get ready while we talk, do you?" Haley asked.

Peyton shook her head and followed Haley as she went upstairs to her bedroom. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get hostile. I mean I appreciate that you're helping Brooke, school isn't really her best subject." Peyton watched as Haley rummaged through her closet, while she talked.

"Well she might be better at it if her friends encouraged her more," Haley noted, pulling a sun dress from her closet then throwing it back. "Besides, I'm not the one you need to apologize to, you upset Brooke more than me."

"You're right," Peyton acknowledged, walking over to the closet and scanning through it, "And I will, when I see her. I'm not too worried about her though, we've never stayed mad at each other for very ling. I was more concerned about _our_ friendship."

"Well, there's no need to be concerned, as long as you and Brooke make up. I don't want to be stuck in the middle, you know?" Haley explained.

Peyton nodded and grabbed an outfit from the closet, throwing it on Haley's bed, "Wear that."

Haley gave her a questioning look and walked over to the bed, picking up each piece. The outfit consisted of a white, low-cut, V-neck shirt and a mid-thigh length, pleated, denim mini-skirt. "Peyton? Why in the world would I wear something like this to school?"

Peyton told her straight-forwardly, "Well, when I walked in I noticed your legs were shaved, and judging by the amount of jeans you wear I'm guessing that doesn't happen very often."

Haley scoffed at the insinuation.

"Hey, it's totally justified," Peyton reasoned, "Not to mention you're acting like a junkie with withdrawals."

"Hey!"

Peyton laughed, "Well you are. You're all nervous, a lot actually, but not crack-addict-nervous, so I figure you're trying to impress someone, or at least trying to get them to notice you."

"Wow! You're..scary, actually, but you're not wrong," Haley confessed.

"Yeah, well after spending so much time with Brooke, it's kind of a habit. Before I met her, I never would've been able to put the clues together. I'm just the understudy, Brooke's the master," Peyton said, she watched Haley's eyes light up at the mention of her best friend and stored the information for later. Then she walked over to the girl's dresser and started going through it, "So...there's a lot of single guys now at Tree Hill..."

Meanwhile, across town, Nathan was answering his front door. He was still in a pair of grey boxers and he was holding a bowl of Lucky Charms. When he looked up at his visitor, he almost dropped the bowl. Brooke was standing there and she looked amazing, if you asked him. Her dark brown hair was up in a simple ponytail, with naturals curls hanging out the back. The only makeup she had on was light pink lip-gloss, and she wore two, tiny, silver crosses in her ears. She was wearing a grey t-shirt that Peyton had given her, a pair of army green cargo pants, and tan flip-flops. Nathan looked at her perfectly manicured toes, "You're not wearing those to school are you?"

Her face scrunched up, "What's wrong with flip-flops?"

"Hey don't get me wrong, the outfit rocks, seriously. The 'Sublime' t-shirt and cargo pants are bangin', but the flip-flops take away the cool." he told her honestly. He chuckled as she ruffled his hair.

"At least you learned something from dating me," she joked.

He stepped aside, letting her in the house and close the door once she was inside.

"What am I gonna do?! I don't have time to back home and raid my closet again!" Brooke panicked, looking at herself.

"Hey, relax," he told her and wave his arm, "follow me." He led her to his bedroom, setting his cereal down on his dresser as he walked in.

Brooke stood at the door way, "I'm not sleeping with you Nathan, I'm not that nervous."

He turned to her, slightly upset, "Hey! Give me some credit," He walked to his closet and started searching through it.

"I guess there's a lot of single guys," Haley said, casually.

"Yeah, there's a lot of great guys, Jake, Mouth, even Nathan's technically available now," Peyton hinted, thinking Haley liked him.

"They _are_ great guys, and great friends," Haley replied.

Peyton grabbed something from the drawer she was going through and, turning to face Haley, threw it on the bed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I'll leave that to Lucas."

"Thanks," Haley remarked sarcastically. She picked up the outfit, seeing _all_ that Peyton had chosen, "I'm not wearing this?"

"Come on Luke," Mouth pleaded, "You know it makes sense, and remember the whole 'never seeing Haley upset' thing. From what you told me it doesn't seem like she was anything but enjoying herself."

The boy's were headed to school in Lucas's work truck, Mouth had been at his house early that morning and, after finding out why he was so upset, hadn't stopped berating him since. Mouth was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with his tan jacket. Lucas was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Okay, okay, maybe you're right, but I'm her best friend, I have the right to be concerned about her," Lucas reasoned.

"Of course you're going to be concerned, but as her best friend you also have to let her make her own decisions without casting judgements." Mouth replied sagely.

"I'm not judging," Lucas defended, "I accept her choices, I just don't like or agree with

_all _her decisions."

"Luke you don't have to like them, I'm not saying you're a bad friend. Just try not to get involved, unless Haley asks you to." Mouth advised.

"I'll try." Lucas said as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: OH, cliffhanger! Well not so much, that last convo was kind of lame, ugh, boys! Hmmm, What will everyone think of Haley's new and improved look, or Brooke's? Will Lucas keep his word? How long will it take for Brooke and Haley to find each other? Who knows? Stayed tuned to find out.**


	5. Author's Note

1

AN: Sorry guys, the story is going to be on hiatus for a while. Unfortunately one of the worst things that can happen to a writer happened. I lost my golden ticket, just kidding, I lost my notebook with everything Brooke and Haley, so it might be a while. If I don't find it soon I'm just going to re-write it from memory and see if it's any good. Again, I'm really sorry, I hope no one's been waiting too long.


End file.
